


Before the Storm

by Writing_Doodle



Series: Not So Dangerous Days [13]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Pre-Sing Video, and by that I mean... minutes before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Doodle/pseuds/Writing_Doodle
Summary: It was the end of the line and they knew what they were getting into. You always feel most calm before the storm.-"Are you scared?" Poison's voice cut through the silence."Hm?" Ghoul lifted his head and briefly caught Poison's eyes in the rearview mirror before they were on the road again."Are you scared?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty late last night and it made me Feel Things so I hope it makes you Feel Things too

"We're gonna die. You know that, right?" Ghoul's voice was low, quiet. He wrung his hands together and stared at nothing. 

Poison clenched his hands against the wheel until his knuckles turned white. He kept his eyes on the road and didn't glance at Ghoul for even a second. "Yeah." 

"They know too, don't they." It wasn't a question. Ghoul looked at Kobra and Jet, at how they were snoring softly in their seats. This was probably the last time they'd ever get to dream. Ghoul wondered what their dreams were about. Probably nightmares. Typical. 

He knew that they knew they weren't going to survive this mission. He just wanted to hear Poison say it. 

Poison kept his eyes on the road. Only looked at the streets, bathed blue in the dark. The only source of light came from the car's headlights - the street lamps have been broken since long before either of them were born. He was still holding onto the wheel for dear life. "Yeah." He repeated. 

Ghoul nodded and rested his head against the window. He eyes scanned the desert, though he couldn't see much of anything. Just blues and blacks and blurred blotchy grays that could be old buildings or a cacti. He briefly entertained the idea of taking a nap, but shoved it away. He wasn't gonna let his last dream be a nightmare. 

"Are you scared?" Poison's voice cut through the silence. 

"Hm?" Ghoul lifted his head and briefly caught Poison's eyes in the rearview mirror before they were on the road again. 

"Are you scared?" Poison repeated, not looking at Ghoul. 

Ghoul rested his head against the window again and tried to search for whatever he was feeling. He came up empty handed. "No." He eventually said, shrugging slightly. "I don't feel much of anything, to be honest." 

Poison laughed slightly. It was sad, broken. Might as well have been a sob. "I'm terrified." 

"And you're still driving." 

"Someone's gotta..." Poison trailed off. After a few moments he whispered. "Someone's gotta do something." 

Ghoul wanted to reassure Poison. Say that everything would be fine, that they'll be able to save The Girl and escape home free. He kept his mouth shut. Half assed platitudes won't change shit. Especially if they both knew he didn't mean them. Instead, Ghoul just grunted noncommittally. 

"You came with us, though." 

"What?" 

Poison drummed his fingers nervously against the steering wheel. "You knew that this was a suicide mission and you... still came along." 

Ghoul sighed. "Was there even a choice? Of fucking course I still came along, don't be an idiot. Ride or die and all that bullshit." 

"You don't think we'll save her." 

Ghoul's stomach twisted at the memory of The Girl being taken. Of whatever hell she must be enduring in the city. He desperately wanted to believe that they'll be able to do the impossible - that they'll be able to save her and escape. He wanted to believe that _so badly._

He couldn't, though. He just couldn't. 

"I want to." 

"You wanna save her or you wanna believe we can?" 

"Both." 

"Yeah. Same." 

Poison and Ghoul's eyes met in the mirror again and something almost like understanding passed between them. 

"Someone's gotta do something." Ghoul repeated, throwing Poison's words back at him. 

Poison smiled ruefully. "We always were those someones." 

"It's in our blood." Ghoul matched his smile. "We don't know how to do anything other than start shit." 

Poison laughed again, only this time it could almost be considered a laugh. Less watery than the mess of a laugh before. Silence hung over them like a sheet before Poison said, "I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"A lot of things, I guess. Not being a good leader, let alone friend. Being so distant around you. You deserved better." 

"I deserved worse." Ghoul waved away Poison's protests. "I never said thank you, though. For everything." 

"It was nothing." 

"You and I both know that's bullshit." 

Poison didn't say anything after that. Only scanned the road and chewed his lip. Ghoul knew the conversation was over long before he was told to wake the others up. 

If Ghoul squinted, he could almost see the walls of the city. His hand moved to his gun and he wrapped his fingers around the handle. As the wall loomed larger and taller he focused on keeping his breathing even. 

Whatever happens now happens. They were much too far to turn back.


End file.
